Les Besalisk ont quatre bras et deux queues, Obi-Wan est intéressé
by Iroko
Summary: Dex aime les jeunes humains. Obi-Wan apprécie son intérêt. Qui-Gon soupire.


Blabla : Suis tombée par hasard sur la magnifique fic Someone to see you de FettsOnTop où Obi-Wan et Qui-Gon entrent pour la première fois dans un bar où Dex travaille. Un petit bijou d'humour léger avec un petit côté coquin de la part de Dex et un Obi-Wan rougissant d'innocence. Évidemment ça m'a donné envie d'écrire ce qui se serait passé si Obi-Wan avait accepté ses avances ^^

 **Les Besalisk ont quatre bras et deux queues. Obi-Wan est intéressé.**

Obi-Wan décida d'aller s'accouder au bar. Qui-Gon s'était dirigé de l'autre côté de la salle pour essayer d'identifier si leur cible s'y trouvait. Peut-être aurait-il de la chance mais autant commencer tout de suite à voir si on pouvait glaner des infos intéressantes auprès du barman. Une créature non-humaine imposante - un Besalisk si sa mémoire était bonne - aussi grande que son Maître mais en plus baraquée. Et avec quatre bras. Pratique pour servir à un bar. Ou pour vous maintenir immobile afin de mieux vous... Le Padawan essaya de dissiper son train de pensées. Ce n'était pas le moment et il ne voulait pas se faire admonester par son Maître pour son manque de concentration. Ça arrivait déjà trop souvent.

Le barman lui jeta un œil intéressé et vint s'accouder en face de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vous sert ?

Un orgasme, se retint de répondre Obi-Wan face à l'aura de puissance et de séduction qui se dégageait de l'alien.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez en stock ?

À part vous, mais Obi-Wan doutait qu'il soit du genre à faire ce genre de service. Dommage, le jeune homme aurait volontiers été son client.

\- À peu près tout ce que la galaxie peut offrir de mieux pour s'enivrer. Mais peut-être que vous préfèreriez quelque chose d'un peu plus physique ?

Oh oh. Si ça n'était pas du flirt.

\- Ça dépend de ce que vous avez à offrir. Oh, et je cherche des infos sur quelqu'un aussi.

NE PAS OUBLIER LA MISSION. Ou sinon Qui-Gon aurait sa tête.

\- Ça peut s'arranger, je suis au courant de tout ce qui se passe dans le secteur. Et j'ai quatre bras et deux queues pour votre service.

Deux queues !? La mission passa soudainement à l'arrière plan et Obi-Wan se lécha les lèvres à la perspective de contempler une telle merveille. Et surtout de la goûter.

\- Et où et quand peut-on accéder à ce service ?

\- Mon collègue peut très bien tenir le bar tout seul le temps qu'on aille inspecter la réserve pour trouver quelque chose qui vous plaise.

\- Ça me semble parfait.

 _"Le barman a peut-être des infos intéressantes"_ envoya-t-il via le lien pour prévenir Qui-Gon.

 _"Ce serait bien, pas de trace de notre cible ici non plus. ...où est-ce que vous allez ?"_

 _"La réserve est plus tranquille pour échanger des informations."_

 _"Des **informations** ?"_

 _"Contre quelques faveurs sexuelles."_

 _"Obi-Wan..."_

 _"Ne vous inquiétez pas Maître."_

 _"Tu as vu la taille de ton informateur ?!"_

 _"Imaginez la taille de ses deux queues."_

 _" **Deux ?!** Obi-Wan, tu..."_

 _"Vous préférez surveiller qu'il ne me déchire pas en deux ?"_

 _"Il n'y a vraiment pas moyen que je te sorte de là, hein ?"_

 _"Non."_

\- Excusez-moi, ça vous dérange si mon partenaire garde un œil sur l' _échange_ ? Il est légèrement paranoïaque depuis qu'un contact a essayé de me vendre à un bordel.

\- Tant qu'il ne fait que regarder sans interrompre, ça ne me dérange pas.

 _"Vous êtes accepté comme simple témoin Maître."_

Obi-Wan put entendre son Maître soupirer dans leur lien alors qu'il les rejoignait près du couloir menant vraisemblablement à la réserve. Le barman eut un sourire moqueur en voyant l'air exaspéré du "partenaire", mais leur indiqua de le suivre sans faire de commentaires. Il leur fit prendre un tournant et descendre quelques marches avant de déverrouiller une porte et d'entrer le premier. La réserve contenait effectivement beaucoup de caisses d'alcool. Mais il restait pas mal d'espace libre, et notamment près de deux murs qui se faisaient face. Le Besalisk indiqua l'un d'eux.

\- Si ton garde du corps veut bien prendre ce mur-là, nous on prend l'autre. Enfin moi, toi tu vas prendre quelque chose d'aussi dur mais de bien plus agréable. Au fait je m'appelle Dex.

\- Ben. J'ai hâte de faire plus ample connaissance, Dex.

Qui-Gon soupira en rejoignant son poste d'observation alors qu'Obi-Wan souriait jusqu'aux oreilles. Au moins il respectait la consigne de ne pas donner son véritable nom pour ce genre d'échange. N'importe quel type aussi renseigné que celui-là savait reconnaître un Jedi. Qui-Gon n'avait pas besoin de rumeurs comme quoi un Jedi du nom d'Obi-Wan se prostituait en échange d'informations. Il était déjà bien assez en porte-à-faux avec le conseil. Au moins les vieux Maîtres semblaient assez persuadés qu'Obi-Wan était un Jedi modèle qui les idolâtrait, eux et leur Code sacré, contrairement à son Maître. Ils ne se doutaient pas que son sens du devoir avait tendance à vaciller face aux désirs de la chair. Bon, pas au point de trahir l'idéal Jedi, mais ça ralentissait parfois les missions. Quand ça ne les compliquait pas.

Pendant qu'il ruminait, le dénommé Dex s'était appuyé nonchalamment dos au mur d'en face et avait ouvert son pantalon, sous les yeux ravis d'un Padawan excité.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en dis Ben ? Tu te sens d'attaque ?

\- Ça dépend de ce que vous pouvez nous dire sur le gang de Qart.

En fait, Obi-Wan était prêt à sauter sur l'aubaine sans rien en échange, mais Qui-Gon était là. Et puis il fallait quand même qu'ils bouclent la mission.

\- Vous avez de la chance, j'en sais un rayon sur leurs activités. Il se pourrait même que je sache où ils comptent effectuer leur prochain coup.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Mais pour donner autant d'infos, je me contenterais pas d'une ou deux pipes. Va falloir que tu prennes un de mes canons à bord.

\- Du moment que c'est pas les deux en même temps, j'ai besoin de pouvoir encore marcher ce soir.

\- Ok, mais je promets rien pour ta capacité à tenir sur tes jambes. Et tu devrais peut-être ôter ton bazar, je suis pas très délicat avec les tissus.

Obi-Wan sourit et se dévêtit en un temps record sous l'œil désabusé de Qui-Gon. Au moins il avait gardé ses bottes. C'était important s'ils avaient besoin de fuir sans qu'il ait le temps de se rhabiller. Qui-Gon espéra qu'ils en avaient fini avec le blabla et qu'ils allaient passer aux choses sérieuses. Et que ça ne durerait pas trop longtemps. Certes, si les infos étaient aussi juteuse- **véridiques** , qu'annoncées, ils allaient gagner pas mal de temps dans leur enquête, mais Qui-Gon avait un peu l'impression de ne rien faire pendant ce temps. À part surveiller que son incorrigible Padawan ne se fasse pas empaler trop profondément.

Obi-Wan salivait à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait, et il ne tarda pas à entrer en action. Les deux verges étaient placées l'une au-dessus de l'autre. Obi-Wan n'avait aucune idée de quelle utilité s'était pour l'espèce ou s'il s'agissait d'une anomalie génétique, mais il comptait bien en profiter. Sa langue humide alla goûter la chair alors que ses mains venaient caresser les deux canons qu'il allait devoir redresser pour avoir droit à son coup au but. Mais le Besalisk était très réceptif et les résultats ne se firent pas attendre.

Après un moment d'exploration taquine, Obi-Wan sentit la lourde main posée à l'arrière de sa tête appuyer davantage. Il obéit à la suggestion et prit finalement un des deux sexes en bouche. Vu leur taille, il ne pouvait pas prendre les deux en même temps, mais il s'en occuperait tour à tour. Après tout, il ne savait pas lequel allait être utilisé. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça... Une de ses mains lâcha son ouvrage et se glissa entre ses propres fesses pour se préparer. Le barman avait les doigts de la taille d'un verre à whisky, il ne fallait pas compter sur lui pour la mise en service du champ de tir. Et Obi-Wan ferait mieux d'aller jusqu'à quatre doigts. Il valait mieux éviter de se faire déchirer un muscle dans l'exercice de ses fonctions.

Quand on lui retira ses deux sucettes, Obi-Wan était à la limite du court-circuit, trop occupé à savourer l'apéritif pour se concentrer correctement sur l'approvisionnement en oxygène. Mais s'il gémit qu'on lui retire sa mise en bouche, il frémit d'impatience alors qu'on tirait sur son bras pour qu'il arrête de s'empaler sur ses doigts. Les grandes mains de Dex le manipulaient comme s'il n'était qu'une poupée et le firent pivoter, jusqu'à ce que l'un des canons du barman soit face à son trou. Obi-Wan hoqueta alors que l'engin le pénétrait lentement, étirant ses chairs sensibles davantage. Heureusement que le Besalisk avait du doigté et de la retenue parce qu'une seule de ses queues était déjà un gros calibre en soit. Heureusement, rien d'impossible à recevoir après quelques va-et-vients de plus en plus profonds. La vitesse de croisière ne mit pas si longtemps à être atteinte.

Obi-Wan était noyé sous les sensations. Le pénis supérieur du Besalisk l'emplissait à un point qu'il n'avait jamais connu - et il avait de la chance, il était de taille relativement modeste par rapport à la carrure de son propriétaire - et celui inférieur venait frotter contre sa propre érection à chaque aller-retour. Obi-Wan ne tenait plus sur ses jambes mais ce n'était pas un problème comme Dex le maintenait aisément, ses deux mains inférieures faisant le tour de sa taille tandis que les deux supérieures caressaient la peau du jeune homme et arrangeaient de temps à autre sa posture. C'était si bon, et Obi-Wan ne se retenait pas de gémir son appréciation. Après tout, Dex leur avait assuré qu'on était tout à fait tranquille dans la réserve, non ?

Dex avait semblé savourer l'échange pour le faire durer, mais ses mouvements finirent par se faire plus frénétiques. Sûrement qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Ou alors il avait conscience que Qui-Gon était de plus en plus irrité. Obi-Wan gémit sans retenue alors que sa prostate se faisait pilonner jusqu'à ce qu'il rende les armes. Il sentit vaguement le pénis toujours tendu et chaud qui se retirait de son antre agité de spasmes suite à son orgasme... avant que le même calibre avec une surface bien plus fraîche l'empale à nouveau pour déverser un magma brûlant dans ses entrailles, tandis qu'une autre coulée se déversait sur son dos. Il hoqueta alors que l'attaque surprise lui arrachait un sursaut de plaisir supplémentaire, avant qu'il ne se transforme en poupée de chiffons sous le contre-coup.

Dex inspira avec satisfaction. Il ne regrettait pas l'argent et les services qu'il aurait pu obtenir pour les informations. Le Besalisk raffolait des humains mais l'intérêt était rarement réciproque, et c'était la première fois qu'il savourait un spécimen aussi appétissant et aussi goûteux. S'il avait eu le temps, il l'aurait noyé dans le sperme et aurait été ravi de le voir avaler son jus comme s'il s'agissait d'un vin premier cru, et de voir quelques gouttes perler sur ces jolies lèvres. Mais le tableau était déjà fort agréable alors qu'il laissait sa queue glisser hors de son écrin humain et l'écrin glisser doucement au sol, le sperme de Dex glissant le long de la peau chatoyante pour rejoindre celui du Padawan. Et puis, il ne pouvait pas faire attendre plus le Maître Jedi.

Obi-Wan eut à peine conscience que Dex et Qui-Gon échangeaient quelques mots avant que le Besalisk quitte la pièce après s'être rajusté, jetant un dernier coup d'œil pas peu fier sur ce à quoi il avait réduit Obi-Wan. Puis Qui-Gon se rapprocha de son Padawan.

\- Les informations du Besalisk étaient effectivement intéressantes. Je pense que nous allons pouvoir terminer rapidement la mission.

Très bien, formula vaguement le cerveau d'Obi-Wan encore trop dans les vapes suite à son orgasme - probablement le meilleur de sa vie.

\- Heureusement nous avons le temps avant l'heure approximative où nous pourrons retrouver notre cible, car je doute que tu sois d'attaque sous peu.

L'esprit d'Obi-Wan s'éclaircit quelque peu face au léger reproche moqueur.

\- Ce n'est pas vous qui avez subi les assauts d'un alien aux membres deux fois plus épais que les vôtres.

\- Non, en effet. Moi j'ai dû me contenter de regarder. Pas que la vue ait été désagréable, mais elle était un rien frustrante. Et tu ne m'as pas demandé mon autorisation pour ce type de récupération d'information. Aussi j'estime que tu devrais assumer tes responsabilités.

Sur ces mots, Qui-Gon ouvrit son pantalon pour en extraire sa verge qui était désespérément tendue. Obi-Wan eut un sourire mutin en imaginant la torture qu'avait subi son Maître, obligé de regarder une scène digne des meilleurs holo-pornos sans pouvoir participer ou même se branler, comme il devait garder son esprit clair pour veiller à ce que son Padawan ne soit pas molesté - outre son gré - et pour récupérer les infos une fois que leur informateur avait eu ce qu'il voulait.

\- Naturellement Maître, je suis tout ouvert pour réparer mes fautes.

\- Comme si j'allais me satisfaire d'un antre distendu par un membre "deux fois plus épais" que le mien. Je pense que ta bouche sait faire des choses plus utiles que de donner voix à ton insolence.

\- Vous croyez, Maître ?

Il y avait des limites à taquiner ainsi un homme frustré. Mais Obi-Wan avait du mal à s'en empêcher, il se sentait _siii_ bien. Et le regard orageux que lui renvoya son Maître ne fit rien pour redescendre sa bonne humeur. Au contraire, il sentit son excitation remonter alors que Qui-Gon décidait qu'il avait assez laissé son Padawan s'amuser à ses dépends. La Force s'enroula autour d'Obi-Wan pour le redresser en position agenouillée et Qui-Gon l'attrapa par la nuque pour mettre sa bouche à la hauteur appropriée pour qu'il aille s'y fourrer. Ce qu'il fit sans plus tarder, s'assurant juste que son Padawan ait suffisamment déserré la mâchoire pour ne pas laisser traîner ses dents. Sans plus de manière, il lui baisa proprement la bouche. Obi-Wan l'avait assez tourmenté aujourd'hui.

Son appétit sexuel débordant et son charme qui touchait une palette un peu trop large des espèces de la galaxie, n'était pas à oublier dans les paramètres de leurs missions. Des fois ça pouvait aider pour séduire des informateurs et faire baisser leur garde à des vigiles qui leur barraient la route - difficile d'attraper votre blaster pour tirer sur un intrus quand il est rangé à votre ceinture qui est sur vos pieds avec votre pantalon alors qu'un mignon apparemment en manque s'apprêtait à vous faire une gâterie. D'autres fois ça compliquait les choses. Comme celle où la tentative de devenir la conquête d'un soir d'un politicien véreux - dont les quartiers étaient trop sécurisés pour s'y introduire autrement - avait été mise en l'air par un mafieux très décidé à être celui qui aurait Obi-Wan dans son lit ce soir-là.

Sans compter les petites pauses sexuelles qu'Obi-Wan s'autorisait quand il avait une occasion tentante. Des fois Qui-Gon se disait qu'il serait moins difficile de gérer un Padawan accro aux bâtons de la mort. Mais il se ravisait bien vite. L'orgasme se dissipait bien plus vite que les effets d'une drogue - et Obi-Wan était un expert en combat en tenue légère - et au moins ça ne coûtait rien - quand il ne lui ramenait pas la note de frais d'un love-hôtel. Et puis depuis que Qui-Gon s'était fait une raison que ça ne semblait pas s'apaiser après la fin de la puberté et qu'il voyait maintenant Obi-Wan comme un homme, il profitait parfois de ses faveurs. Avec un peu de culpabilité, mais Obi-Wan était plus que consentant et puis il n'y avait parfois personne d'autre sous la main pour apaiser les besoins voraces du jeune homme quand Qui-Gon avait besoin de lui parfaitement concentré sur la mission et non sur ses hormones.

Et là il avait lui aussi besoin de retrouver sa concentration. Un dernier coup de rein et Qui-Gon se répandit dans la bouche de son Padawan, qui avala goulûment son essence. Obi-Wan oubliait régulièrement de prendre ses repas si on n'y veillait pas, mais avec la quantité de crème dont il se régalait, son estomac devait avoir du mal à évaluer ce qu'il recevait exactement comme nutritifs. Restant debout malgré l'orgasme, Qui-Gon savoura les effets en se concentrant sur sa respiration jusqu'à ce qu'elle redevienne lente et profonde. Quand il rouvrit les yeux après avoir retrouvé son équilibre intérieur, Obi-Wan était encore à ses pieds, les pupilles dilatées et le sexe érigé.

Qui-Gon ignorait s'il ne s'était pas touché parce qu'il était trop concentré sur la fellation, pour prolonger son plaisir ou parce qu'il attendait l'autorisation de Qui-Gon cette fois - par pure hypocrisie maligne. Mais ils avaient assez joué et Qui-Gon ne tenait pas voir se rallumer son propre désir face à la jouissance de son Padawan.

\- La pause n'a que trop duré, je te donne une minute pour te finir, te rhabiller et nettoyer le bazar. Je t'attends à la sortie.

Rengainant sa propre lame refroidie, Qui-Gon pivota vers la porte qu'il franchit en ayant déjà rajusté sa tenue. Il se posa ensuite contre le mur attenant. Il n'avait pas précisé quelle sortie pour éviter qu'Obi-Wan n'essaye de l'allumer à nouveau avec des gémissements érotiques. Et il savait bien qu'il faudrait au moin minutes pour obtenir ce qu'il avait exigé mais s'il ne pressait pas Obi-Wan, celui-ci risquait de prendre son temps.

Quatre minutes plus tard, un Obi-Wan présentable - quand on n'y regardait pas de trop près - le rejoignit.

\- On discutera de ta punition pour tes trois minutes de retard à la fin de la mission.

\- Avec _plaisir_ Maître.

 **Force** , depuis quand punition était-il synonyme de nouvelle séance de sexe ? Peut-être depuis qu'Obi-Wan s'ingéniait à lui faire oublier tout autre punition qui n'implique pas de frustration sexuelle, et où il finisse par supplier son Maître de lui pardonner ses erreurs et de le laisser jouir - aller croire en la sincérité de ses excuses après. Son Padawan serait sa perte.

FIN

Clairement ça ne vaut pas l'élégance de l'idée originale mais ça donne un petit coup de chaud agréable, non ? Et finalement Qui-Gon en a profité plus que prévu et ce qui ne devait être qu'un PWP s'est un peu étoffé d'un contexte. Un peu.

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


End file.
